Wanna play a game?
by mega45
Summary: When no one's interested in participating SpongeBob's annual Board Game Marathon, SpongBob convinces Squidward to do a one on one battle with him. Whoever wins the most games is the champion! Who will be victorious in the end? Find out.
1. Chapter 1

The Krusty Krab was known for many things. One, the food was great. Two, everything was overpriced. Three, it was better than the Chum Bucket! And four, the freezer had supposedly taken someone to the future. However, the thing many people did NOT know about the Krusty Krab was that it was the lair of SpongeBob's annual board game marathon.

This was a day that many people dreaded because since SpongeBob was always playing with friends on this day, Squidward was the one cooking the patties which pretty much defeated any purpose of going the Krusty Krab. However, most of the undersea citizens merely shrugged and often participated in at least one game. Of course, since people would often play the games instead of order, Mr. Krabs started charging a fee of $5.00 a game, much to the player's dismay.

Today's marathon started with a nice little game of Eels and Escalators, a fun but simple game where one tries to avoid the eels and ride up the escalators. SpongeBob had already set up the table, chairs and of course the board game; all he needed were a couple of players.

"I'm ready, I'm ready, I'm ready, for winning!" SpongeBob said excitedly, wearing his usual wide grin.

However, no one had come up to join in. For about six minutes, the yellow guy just sat there, waiting for someone else to join but it was apparent no one was interested in. He then sighed sadly as he began to put things up until a monotone, bored voice had said:

"_Finally, he's done!"_

SpongeBob looked behind himself to see a burnt Squidward taking off a dirty apron.

"SQUIDWARD!" SpongeBob yelled happily,

"What do _you _want?"

"Hey Squidward," SpongeBob said, "Do you mind if-"

However Squidward already knew what SpongeBob was going to ask so he quickly said out loud:

"Yes as a matter of fact I do."

SpongeBob's smile turned into a disappointed frown.

"But Squidward-"

Squidward went to the cash register and sat down.

"No buts! There is no way I'm going to waste my time playing dumb board games with you!"

"Come on Squid-"

But Squidward just ignored him and was already reading a dancing magazine. SpongeBob almost gave up but then an idea that always worked formed in his brain. SpongeBob smiled mischievously as he casually said,

"That's ok Squid. It's understandable that you don't want to…._lose _to me!"

This instantly caught Squidward's attention, he threw the magazine down and said,

"Do you mind going by that again _buddy?"_

SpongeBob put the board back on the table.

"Oh, I was just saying the reason you don't want to play is because you're afraid of…_losing_. That's nothing to be ashamed of, of course-"

Squidward took great offense to this as he yelled,

"I would _not _lose to you!"

SpongeBob just grinned as he said,

"Oh really? Then why don't you play with me?"

Squidward's bubble was about to burst as he still said,

"Because I don't want to!"

SpongeBob (clearly not knowing when to stop) delivered the final blow when he said,

"That or the fact that your gaming skills are as good as rocks."

Squidward could take it no more, with his face that was redder than a tomato he yelled in frustration as he ran to the board game!

"THAT'S IT BARNACLE BRAINS!" Squidward yelled, "I ACCEPT YOUR STUPID CHALLENGE AND WHEN I'VE WON YOU'RE GONNA BE VERY SORRY!"

"Great!" Spongebob said as he set up all the things on the game board. After picking out a yellow pawn piece, SpongeBob then got out the dice. Squidward just got out a green pawn and stared angrily out into space.

"Alright Squidward," SpongeBob said, "Here's how the first game works-"

"Wha-wha-_First game_," Squidward said,

"Yeah, we're playing tons of games. That's why it's called a marathon."

Squidward took a deep breath and said, "Continue."

"Ok, so the object of Eels and Escalators is to get to the escalators and not the Eels. You have two die, if you get two Escalator icons you go to an Escalator, you get two Eel icons and, well you ride the Eels.

But if you get an Escalator AND an Eels icon you can roll the Eel one to make it into an escalator, however if you still get an Eel on two rolls you have to ride the Eels.

If you ride the Escalators about 10 times in a round you win, if you ride the Eels 5 times however you lose, it's pretty simple."

Squidward just nodded, hoping to get this one over with.

"Alright, alright let's just start the game already", he said while picking up the die when SpongeBob stopped him.

"Wait Squid, we have to roll to see who goes first!"

Squidward sighed, "It doesn't matter SpongeBob, just roll the die!"

SpongeBob merely shrugged and, with a quick lump of breath he rolled the dice onto the board!


	2. Chapter 2

**Last time in this fan fic, SpongeBob had convinced Squidward to do a one-on-one board game battle with him. So far, SpongeBob has described the first game and was about to start a roll. What happens next, decide for yourself.**

"WAIT A MINUTE!"

At that moment, Mr. Krabs literally came out of nowhere and grabbed the die before they hit the board.

"Grr, _what is it now?"_

Mr. Krabs turned to Squidward and opened his hand.

"That'll be 5 bucks,"

"5 BUCKS,"

"You aren't exempt from the price Mr. Squidward, now pay up!"

Squidward angrily got out the 5 bucks and begrudgingly handed them to Mr. Krabs. Mr. Krabs sniffed his newly found treasure, handed SpongeBob the die, and then sat on a chair nearby.

"Ok boys, you can continue."

SpongeBob shrugged and then threw the die again. On his first roll he'd already gotten Escalators.

"WOO HOO!"

SpongeBob grabbed his pawn and put it on top of the escalators. Squidward just laughed.

"I got Escalators!"

"Ha, you got lucky!" Squidward said as he rolled the die.

When they landed on the board, Squidward had gotten Eels. The look on Squidward's face surprised even SpongeBob.

"I got Eels? ON MY FIRST TRY?"

Squidward muttered something indecent as he put his pawn on the Eel. SpongeBob nervously took the die because of Squidward's sudden rise of anger. With a mighty roll of the die, SpongeBob had gotten Escalators again.

"WOOO!" He yelled in excitement, "ESCALATORS."

"Grr, stupid yellow" Squidward muttered as he rolled the die again, resulting in another Eels.

Squidward got even angrier until he had an idea,

"_Oh no!" _Squidward said unrealistically, "_The first time I got the Eels space, and I was doing so well! I guess-"_

"Actually that'd be the second time you got the Eels space Squidward."

Squidward stopped in shock and yelled, "HOW WOULD YOU KNOW, YOU WEREN'T EVEN KEEPING SCORE!"

SpongeBob raised up a note pad that had _SpongeBob: Escalators: 2 Eels: 0_ and_ Squidward: Escalators: 0, Eels: 2_. Squidward grumbled and angrily dragged his pawn to an Eel space. SpongeBob proceeded to roll Escalators while Squidward kept rolling Eels. Finally it came to a point where SpongeBob had rolled 4 Escalators while Squidward had rolled 4 Eels.

"Ooh, last chance Squidward, if you don't-"

"I KNOW WHAT'LL HAPPEN!"

Squidward was desperate, but then another idea had formed in his head.

"Uh SpongeBob can we take a break please?"

"Why? We're having so much fun!"

"Please SpongeBob?"

SpongeBob thought about it for a moment before finally saying, "Why not?"

"Oh thank you SpongeBob," Squidward said extra nicely before running into Mr. Krabs's office.

'If I let that yellow idiot win, it'll be the death of my _sanity!_' Squidward thought before he looked at Mr. Krabs's black filing cabinet that had the sign "Special Dice"!

"It looks like I'm gonna have to make a little _repairs _to this game," Squidward said aloud, "Heh, heh heh, repairs, heh heh heh, as in fix, HEH heh heh heh heh!"

Squidward walked to the cabinet, however when he opened it, Mr. Krabs's head popped out. Squidward yelled so loud he almost broke all the glass!

"So, me instinct was right!" Mr. Krabs said before he got out of the cabinet, "I thought smelled foul-play when you pulled the ol' 'break time' sham!"

"M-M-Mr. Krabs!" Squidward stuttered, "It' not what you think!"

"Aye? It seemed as though you were about to use-"

Squidward stopped being dramatic "No not _that _part! What I mean Mr. Krabs is,"

Squidward broke down, "I just _can't _lose to SpongeBob! I just _can't!_ You don't know how _embarrassing _it'd be!"

Mr. Krabs just took a deep breath, "You know the old saying Mr. Squidward,"

"The only thing a cheater wins is emptiness?"

"No," Mr. Krabs said before he rose out his hand,

"The only way to get what you want is to _pay _for it!"

Squidward's anger rose highly as he said, "You're telling me the only reason you _weren't gonna give me the dice was be-CAUSE I WASN'T GONNA PAY?"_

"That'll be $5.00 bucks Mr. Squidward."

Squidward shelled out another 5 bucks and Mr. Krabs opened the cabinet while getting out the necessary dice. Squidward quickly put them in his pocket and almost left the office until Mr. Krabs pointed out:

"You'd probably be interested in a set of die that would guarantee a bad roll," Mr. Krabs said,

Squidward thought about that, "Yeah, I probably would, thanks Mr. Krabs-"

"That'll be another $5 bucks Mr. Squidward."

Squidward grumbled as he handed Mr. Krabs _another _$ 5 bucks. Mr. Krabs then gave Squidward the losing set of die and watched as Squidward eagerly went outside.

"Arr, arr, arr, arr, arr, arr, arr, what a _buffoon!__" _Mr. Krabs said as he folded his money like a pack of cards.

**AN: So far I'm having really fun with this story. And I know the beginning was pretty slow but trust me, it's going to get going very fast. For now, just review my story and have fun with this story. I'll probably upload every 2 or 3 days.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Last time in this fic, Squidward had just gotten some loaded die, will he succeed? Press onward to find out.**

Squidward entered the board game area again, this time with full confidence. SpongeBob was ready as always, but maybe not for what was coming to him. Squidward was patient when SpongeBob got another escalators. As soon as the die were given to him, Squidward pretended to drop them. On the floor, Squidward got out the loaded die and quickly threw the real die in the trash.

Squidward rolled with a burning passion and when he let them go…...he still got eels. Squidward's eye almost bulged out of their sockets! Squidward fell down and when he got the other dice out, he rolled 4 times and each time they were eels! Squidward was sweating when he looked up at Mr. Krabs who was laughing while he was folding his money!

"You know _another _old saying Mr. Squidward?" Mr. Krabs said, "_Only fools make deals with the Devil boy! _ARR arr arr arr arr arr arr arr arr arr arr arr arr arr arr arr!"

Squidward still kept his cool as he sat down and almost cried.

"Well," he said, "I lost."

SpongeBob touched Squidward's shoulder, "We can go another round if you want."

Squidward flicked SpongeBob's hand off and said, "No, no, let's just get to another game before I cry!"

"O…K!"

SpongeBob set up another game with the cards and pawn intact, the game this time being "The Flying Dutchman's Treasure Hunt!"

"Now _this _game is a bit more complicated. First of all the goal is to get the treasure, of course you do this by moving your pawn with the roll of the dice. But in the middle of your journey you collect cards that basically dictate where you go whenever you stop moving. There are 8 types of cards, a "Go two steps card", a "Go five steps card", a "Go to jail card", a "Go ten steps card", a "Go to the seaweed with two leaves card", a "Switch places card", and a "Go to start card", all these cards are designed to make you lose."

"What about the go whatever number steps card?"

"I'm getting to that, anyway the last and rarest card is "Go to Treasure card", however even if you get there you have wait until it's your turn again, because I can also get to the treasure with a couple of lucky rolls. If we both get to the treasure before it's digged up we both dig the treasure and whoever gets it first wins. Also if you're right near the treasure by like one step you can't roll a ten or a five, it has to be a one."

"A bit complicated for a stupid board game-"

SpongeBob gasped,

"SQUIDWARD! This isn't some _ordinary dumb _board game, it's based on an actual treasure map, right Mr. Krabs? "

Mr. Krabs angrily glared at a little plastic treasure as he said,

"Arrgh"

"Anyway Squidward, since I went first last time I figured I might as well let you go first this time."

Squidward just shrugged and grabbed the dice (it was a single one this time); he hoped he'd get a nice roll this time, something he could just shout for. He rolled the dice and he got a 6.

"Woo hoo!" Squidward cheered as he moved his pawn ten steps. Squidward then happily grabbed a card as he wondered what kind he'd get. His head was sweaty, his mind was filled with excitement. Squidward raised the car in the air and proudly read:

_Arrgh, you scurvy_ _dog! Switch with one of your ship mates! _

**AN: Sorry I'm late guys I've been really busy this time, what with highschool and stuff. I personally believe by now chapter 2 is when this story starts to sound like Spongebob, maybe not to you but hey it's my opinion. Hopefully my fic'll start getting more attention. Hell, if I'm lucky maybe even SOLmaster might right me a review! **

**Hopefully next thime I'll post a more recent chapter in this unfolding tale!**


End file.
